


A legend like no other.

by Eternalflameforeverburns



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-07 23:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15230139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternalflameforeverburns/pseuds/Eternalflameforeverburns





	1. Chapter 1

The great castle of Nottingham felt like a prison that morning. She'd only been there to drop something off for the new Sheriff. Once upon a time it had been the most beautiful place in all the land and now.. now it was so different. Catriona hated it. Its cold walls had once been so warm to the touch and now when she placed her hands against them they felt like ice. Cold, heartless, ice. Dark and terrifying. 

On her way out she noticed Gisborne. Honestly she had never trusted or particularly liked him, mainly when he was around Marian. Yet she could sense there was some good in him at least. She could sense that he wasn't as bad as the sheriff. She remembered him from when they were children. Remembered how kind he'd once been. Yet he'd changed.

"Catriona?"

She heard his deep voice and swallowed slightly, that voice had once made her feel better and now it just sent a shudder down her spine.

"Yes?"

"Give this to Marian for me?''

It sounded more like a demand, not really like a question but she nodded, taking the necklace from him.

Not Marian's style at all. When was he going to learn?

"Oh and say hello to your brother for me when he returns tomorrow.''

Why did that sound slightly menacing?

"Of course, thank you Sir Guy.." She replied, not letting him see any trace of fear in her eyes and moved away from him, heading down the stone steps and out into the village. 

She hated coming this way.   
She hated seeing the dying people. Once no one died and now basically everyone did. She sighed, throwing a few coins to them before making her way to her horse and riding off, smiling a little to herself as she heard them shouting their thanks at her. 

The young woman would go and see Marian later, right now she just wanted some time for herself. What better time to ride? Robin would return tomorrow and they could go riding together every day just as they had used to. She had missed him during his time away in the Holy Land but now all of that was gone. He was returning. She wished he hadn't gone. She knew things would change in his time away and they had.

Trees whipped past her as she rode, faster and faster through the forest before she dismounted.

"Woah, nice legs."

She blinked, grabbing a knife from her sheath and spinning around, pinning the nearby stranger against a tree.

"..I'm not being funny but that was actually a little bit of a turn on.'' 

Catriona rolled her eyes, figuring that he meant her no harm and shoved her knife away once more. 

"I'm Allan."

"I don't remember asking or caring.'' She rolled her eyes once more, making her way towards her horse but scowled as he stepped in her way. 

"Come on, tell me your name."

"Will you get out of my way?"

"Nah I'll do that if you give me a kiss.''

She rolled her eyes, punching him in the stomach, winding him completely and mounted her horse once more, chuckling slightly as she did so.

"Sorry but if you want a kiss, you're gonna have to work for it and it's Catriona.'' She smiled innocently at him before giggling and riding off.


	2. Chapter 2.

Marian seemed to be in high spirits when Catriona arrived at the manor. Her friend would never admit it but she knew deep down that Marian still loved her brother and always would. She definitely seemed to be happy that he was finally returning. They both were. Maybe with him back things were going to change back into the way they should've been.

"Marian?"

"Mm?"

The brunette glanced up from her sewing. Giving her the same look she always did. Only her eyes seemed a lot more happier today.

"Are you looking forward to tomorrow?"

"I guess."

Mhm. She was using the 'I'm really so excited but I'm not going to admit it to anyone ' tone.

"I'm sure he's missed you as well."

"Catriona?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

However much Marian tried to hide it. It was still there. Her love for Robin. Catriona could see it in her eyes. She just hoped things would be alright with them once more when he returned.

She herself had never been in love and from what Marian was going through she was pretty sure she never wanted to be. Pretty sure she would end up doing what she was doing. Putting her walls up and never letting anyone in. "Oh yeah, Gisborne asked me to give this to you.'' The young woman pulled out the necklace and chuckled when her friend rolled her eyes.

"It's not that bad."

"You know it's not my style at all.''

"Maybe the nightwatchman can end up 'stealing ' and selling it to the poor.''

Her friend blinked at her. "How did you know?"

They spent the most time together. How the hell did Marian think she was stupid enough to not be able to see who her friend really was? She loved what she did. She really thought of her as a hero. 

Honestly once upon a time she had considered doing something along those lines. Her mistake had been to tell her brother in a letter. He'd made her promise she wouldn't get herself into any trouble. She hadn't replied to him for weeks and weeks and then she had realized he was just doing this for her and it showed how much he truly loved her.

She wondered what was going to happen when he returned and found out that the love of his life was doing something like this. He wouldn't make her stop. Marian wouldn't anyway. She was way too stubborn for that.

"It's obvious, a few things gave it away. Maybe it was because you're never around when the nightwatchman is? Or maybe it's the fact you hide your outfit under your bed?'' 

If a guard looked under there she would most likely be killed. Yeah right. They could try. She would never let anything happen to Marian. Marian had been her first real friend. Someone who had never left her side. Someone she could really rely on. Someone she loved just as much as she loved her brother.

Marian chuckled slightly, running her fingers innocently through her long brown hair and began humming.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning she was up at the crack of dawn, riding through the forest. Wanting to be the first one to see her brother and Much when they returned from the Holy land. Soon enough she spotted them running towards her, looking like they were running away from something or from someone. Rolling her eyes she rode over to them. Robin slid in front of her, taking the reins while Much nervously got on the back, pretty much sitting on the horse's ass. 

"What the hell did you do?" The young woman asked as Robin made the horse tear off through the trees. 

"Might've kissed someone's wife or daughter or whatever.'' 

Catriona rolled her eyes, smacking her brother upside the head while Much laughed. 

"How bad is it?" Robin asked, she knew what he meant and sighed inwardly. She didn't want to answer that and yet she knew he was going to see it soon enough. What was the point in saying it though? She would end up making the blow better than it was. Marian was the one who didn't sugar coat anything. She had asked her friend to come with her but the brunette had said no.

"Bad enough.'' She said, knowing that wasn't much of an answer but yet it was the only one she could give at this moment in time. She bit her lip, running her fingers through her hair and wishing she were anywhere else right now. She wished they were coming back to greatness. She wished she hadn't listened to her brother. She wished she had done more to help people.

"How's-?"

"Marian? Oh she's fine, still not married yet.''

"Really?"

He seemed really confused by that but she could hear the pleased tone in his voice. 

"Be careful with her this time, promise?"

She loved her brother and her friend dearly but she wished he hadn't left her. Yet she knew he'd had no choice in the matter.

"I promise."

"Thank you." A half smile went over her face before she realized he had a wound.

"What happened?" 

"I was stabbed, took a fever in the Holy land so the king demanded I returned..I didn't want to worry you.''

He didn't want to worry her? He didn't want to worry her?! Well now she was even more worried. She couldn't stop herself from worrying about him. Even though he was her older brother she honestly felt like she was the older one out of the two of them 90% of the time. 

The forest seemed brighter somehow but she figured it was just because of him and Much.

"You alright Much?"

"I'm fine." A grin went over the other man's face but it was a nervous one. He must not like being on the ass of the horse.

"Put your hands around my waist and hold on, you won't slip off I promise.''

Much did as she asked but she couldn't help but notice the faint blush that went over his cheeks.


	4. Chapter 4

She knew he was going to be angry. Robin had left when things had been peaceful in Nottingham and now he was coming back to it in complete ruin. The castle had once flourished from being under good hands and now.. now it was run by a monster. 

Marian's father had once been the sheriff, that was how they'd all met in the first place. 

"What is it?" She swallowed, realizing her brother had stopped the horse after a moment or two. She could hear voices, galloping hooves, someone was coming this way. Running. Screaming for help. 

She knew that voice.  
It was the guy who had flirted with her.  
The one she had winded.

"Ro-." She yelped slightly as her brother yanked her off the horse, causing Much to fall off backwards into some mud. Swearing slightly Catriona picked herself up to have Robin pull her and Much into the bushes. Honestly she was getting pretty tired of this. Once when they were kids it had been kind of sweet but now it was just annoying and she knew what it meant. He was going to save Allan and play the hero for a bit. 

Obviously she regarded her brother as a hero but Robin was constantly reckless. Constantly risking his life for others.

She chewed her lip, watching as her brother managed to save him. Doing his one liners. His cocky one liners.

"Let him go or you'll be so full of arrows you'll both look like hedgehogs.'' 

Robin was only one person. He seemed to constantly forget that.

They didn't move so he fired an arrow, narrowly missing one of their heads. 

"That was a warning shot."

Jesus. She felt like throwing a rock at him for that. Didn't he know threatening guards was punishable by death? Of course she would do the same but that wasn't the point. Not the point at all.

Yet another amazing rescue. 

"Let this man feed his hungry wife.''

The guy wasn't married. She felt a pang of anger go through her at his lies or maybe it was something else. Maybe she believed it. Maybe it was jealousy. No. She didn't get jealous. Especially not over cocky guys.

"God bless you sir, god bless you gents.'' 

She watched them start to leave before sliding out of her hiding place and moving her hood of her cloak up.

"There are only three of them.''

Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. 

Her eyes widened as Robin pulled her by the hand away, he was always much faster than her and she couldn't run in heels. 

 

After what felt like forever of them hiding in a bush, covered with leaves for camouflage Robin poked his head out. 

"Everything seems to be fine, c'mon.'' 

"What were you thinking?!" Catriona snapped, rounding on her older brother and folding her arms. He was all she had left of their family. Both of their parents were dead. He was all she had and if he lost his life by doing something stupid she was sure as hell gonna bring him back from the dead so she could kill him herself. 

"Hey calm down. I saved his life, you're yelling at me for nothing.'' 

Nothing? Nothing?!  
She slapped him before stalking off down the path, heading for Nottingham.  
She hadn't gone far when she felt arms hugging her around the waist.

"C'mon, don't be mad. I'm sorry.''

"I don't want to lose you, not ever, you never seem to get that.''

"Trust me, I'm not going anywhere.''

Yeah. Yeah. He'd said that before and he'd gone to the Holy land and had ended up with a wound that had caused him to come back. 

"C'mon, smile for me?"

She shook her head before yelping as he began to tickle her and collapsed into giggles. Robin laughed, throwing her over his shoulder and carrying her the rest of the way.

He might be a complete and utter idiot but he was still her brother at the end of the day and she did still love him even though he really really really annoyed her 90% of the time. She knew she couldn't live without him but she also knew she couldn't change him and make him stay forever. Life didn't work like that. However much she wished it did.


End file.
